


shameless

by reinasolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Smut, if you squint - real hard, inspired by another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinasolo/pseuds/reinasolo
Summary: Rey sucks in a deep breath. It shouldn't be possible to feel this good upon first touch. If what they say about younger men never being able to get it right is true, then Ben must be the exception.-Fic inspired byshiiera's older!Rey/younger!Ben series.





	shameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiera/gifts).



> Inspired by [you stole my heart and i couldn't leave you if i tried](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027568) by [shiiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiera)
> 
> Title inspired by the song [Shameless](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODfcemMY0qY) by Sofia Karlberg
> 
> shiiera, it's my turn to blame you now.

Rey swears she's not tipsy. Finn supplied her with a shot of something that tasted like cinnamon gum (she'll never do that again) and then she had a couple of glasses of wine, she didn't even finish the second glass. It didn't stop her from knocking on Ben's apartment door an hour past midnight.

If he's surprised to see her he doesn't show it.

Once the door was locked behind her, she sent the message for what she wanted by slipping her panties off, silently thanking her choice of wearing a dress tonight. Ben wasted no time and got on his knees below her and put his head under the skirt of Rey's dress.

He peppered kisses across her abdomen while dragging his fingers around her thighs.

She nudged her leg forward in warning, "Don't play around, not right now."

She feels him smile against her skin.

And then his fingers slip inside. Two fingers to be exact.

Rey sucks in a deep breath. It shouldn't be possible to feel this good upon first touch. If what they say about younger men never being able to get it right is true, then Ben must be the exception.

Ben pumps his fingers a few times and then she feels them curl. It's achingly good.

"Harder," she begs. " _Please_."

Then his movements become frantic.

Always so eager to please.

Maybe she's lucky, not that she'd ever say that out loud. Back in the real world she should be in her own apartment, getting some sleep, and waiting on an alarm to go off at six to get up for work.

This is better. 

If only for a moment; there is a breath of a whisper against her skin, "Move in with me."

And his lips descend and move over her clit.

"Oh god..." Rey's back arches and her head knocks against the door.

"What did you—"

Ben pulls himself out from under her dress, but stays on his knees; he looks up at her grinning, like the damn Cheshire cat.

"Move in with me." It's not a question.

"You're ridiculous," she admonished.

"And yet you're still here."

His grin doesn't falter.

This is not the conversation she wants to be having right now—or ever.  She just wants him to finish.

She wants to stay in this bubble for a little while longer.

“Maybe I’ll think about it.” Rey matches his grin and lifts her leg to wrap it around his shoulder.

“But first, get back down there and finish what you started.”


End file.
